conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Konggei
TV Konggei Corporation (テレビ弘京財閥公社, Terebi Konggei Zaibutsu Hongsha) is Surea's national public broadcasting organization with headquarters in Gobei, Konggei, Surea. The network is also known as "Teleko" (テレコ, Tereko), a portmanteau of "tere'bi" and "'Ko'''nggei". TV Konggei operates two terrestrial television services (Teleko General TV and Teleko Educational TV), three satellite television services (Teleko BS-1, Teleko BS-2, and Teleko HDTS, a High-definition television service), and three radio networks (TRS, AiFM, and Konggei FM). TV Konggei also provides an international broadcasting service, known as Teleko World. Profile Corporate name TV Konggei Corporation The Headquarters Shintai Studio, Heirusamon 4-bun, Gobei, Konggei, Surea Studios the Headquarters Broadcasting Programmes Teleko General TV broadcasts a variety of programming. The following are noteworthy: News Local, national, and world news reports. '''Teleko News @ 2 offers bilingual broadcasts on Teleko General TV and Teleko World. Its current flagship news program is News Watch, also broadcast throughout the whole TV Konggei network. TV Konggei also offers news for the deaf, regional news and children’s news. 30 Minutes Review is the new name of TV Konggei NEWSLINES which ran for 6 years. It is an English newscast designed for foreign viewers. Emergency reporting Under the Broadcast Act, TV Konggei is under the obligation to broadcast early warning emergency reporting in times of natural disasters such as earthquakes, typhoons and tsunamis. Their national network of seismometers in cooperation with the Surea Meteorological Agency and skip-back cameras makes TV Konggei capable of delivering the news in just 2–3 minutes after the quake. Their skip-back cameras are equipped with a back-up power supply in case the electricity is cut-off and are able to rewind fast to show the first moment of the shaking. Education Education programmes are watched nation-wide at primary schools. “Terebi Hokusei” (better known as TH) is a one-of-a-kind educational show combining education with a bit of entertainment. TH is currently hosted by the Guardianz and a cast of 24 children ranging from ages 6 to 12. TV Konggei also broadcasts an animated and musical stroke education video, entitled "Stroke Heroes Koura," that it licensed from the Massachusetts Department of Public Health. Weather Weather in detail, nationwide, and international for travellers. Sports TV Konggei broadcasts the annual Grand Shōgento tournaments, high-school baseball championships from Gyōshin'en Stadium, high-school basketball from Hyōin'en Stadium, Olympic Games, National Sports Festival of Surea, and a range of other sports. News analysis The network carries in-depth reports on current topics, political debate, and similar programming. Music The annual ’’Fuikaku Nore Hassen’’ on New Year’s Eve is the highlight. The weekly schedule includes an amateur hour, and prime-time shows for all ages. Jupon En'you is shown each week with brand new S-pop acts. Drama A sentimental morning show, a weekly Godaijiki and a year-long show. Documentaries TV Konggei has become known for its documentary series, first popularized by the mini-series "The Previous Generation", and "The Silk Road" in "Tereko Takusu" ("Teleko Special" at later years). Children The longest running children’s show in Surea, “Kohasang ko Missho”, still airs to this day on TV Konggei-ETV. Other Cooking, comedy, exercise, etc. Category:Republic of Surea